


A Simple Proposition

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Frustration, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Byleth was frustrated from lack of a good night's sleep.  Nothing she tried seemed to help...at least nothing she could do on her own.  Maybe, she needed a bit of help from someone else.  Yes, perhaps the interaction and a bit of heavy, hard sex would help.  But who would be willing?Sylvain.  Bingo.  Jackpot.  He was the perfect solution.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 127





	A Simple Proposition

Byleth heaved a frustrated sigh as she stared up at the ceiling in her darkened room wishing sleep would come. How many nights was it now that her brain fixated on everything frustrating her while all she wanted was a good night’s sleep. Now, not being able to fall asleep every night was just one more thing to add to the list of frustrations. 

Sitting up, she swung her legs off the bed and sat on the edge while her mind worked. Reading didn’t help, snacking didn’t help, tea didn’t help, a walk didn’t help, even pleasuring herself hadn’t helped. Maybe, she needed a bit of help from someone else. Her teeth gnawed her lower lip as she thought about this for a moment. Yes, perhaps the interaction and a bit of heavy, hard sex would help. But who would be willing?

Her brows furrowed as she considered this while she opened her door and stepped outside into the night air. A knight on patrol was walking at the end of the yard. No, not just anyone would accept her proposition and certainly not a knight. It had to be someone she at least had some feelings for. She turned and stared at Dedue’s door. He had just returned to them after believing he had died. Would he? She shook her head. No, he would refuse and convincing him wouldn’t be easy.

Hmmmm, there was Dimitri. Even though he was angry and unsociable, there was a chance she could goad him into it. Her mind was working this option over as she slowly began walking across the yard. Her steps halted as she thought about what she was considering. What was the matter with her anyway? With a defeated sigh, she turned to head back to her room. Soliciting sex as a means to work out frustrations was a new low.

“Professor?”

Byleth turned to see Sylvain slowly walking toward her. Bingo. Jackpot. He was the perfect solution. She smiled as he approached, stopping a good six feet from her. “Hello, Sylvain.” She noticed he wasn’t dressed as if he had been to town, but was simply wearing a loose tunic, untucked, over black trousers.

His eyes swept over her, wearing a light cotton nightgown, there was just enough light from the lanterns to allow him to see her outline through the thin material. “Why are you out here in your nightie? Did you hear something?”

Without thinking about it another moment she closed the gap, grabbed his hand and turned toward her room. “Come with me. I need to talk to you a minute.” She pulled him into her room. “Close the door and lock it,” she directed as she lit a single candle on her desk.

“I know it looks like I was out late, but this isn’t academy days anymore, Professor,” Sylvain offered while waiting for her to fuss at him for being out. He didn’t even stop to consider why she would have asked him to lock the door. “I know there are dangers and blah, blah, blah. But I wasn’t in town tonight. No harm, no foul and no lady—”

Byleth reached up and put her hand over his mouth. “No talking, just listen and answer, okay?” He nodded, but she decided to keep her hand over his mouth to be sure he didn’t argue any point. There was one thing she wanted to know first, before she pushed on. “Have you been out with a woman tonight?”

He shook his head, and she looked at him with a raised brow. “Are you telling me the truth?” He nodded so she pushed on, “I am having some trouble that I think you can help me with.” Her eyes stared up into his. “I am having trouble sleeping. In plain language, I am frustrated, Sylvain.” She watched his brows lift. “Do you think you can help me?” He nodded, and she smiled now. “Do you understand what I am actually asking?”

Not wanting to assume anything, Sylvain decided to play things safe and shook his head. He rather liked this odd interaction and was totally intrigued with where it was going to eventually lead. His mind instantly wondered how she was even going to ask.

Sucking a deep breath, Byleth let it slowly drift from her nostrils. “I have been inundated with information and situations, Sylvain. This war, Dimitri, Rhea missing so we have to find her, friends fighting and killing friends, the list goes on. I haven’t had a good night’s sleep for at least a week.” She continued to hold her hand over his mouth as she talked, pleased that he seemed fine with it. She could even feel him smiling now under her fingers. “I tried several things but none of them helped, not even my attempt to work it out myself, if you get my drift?”

A brow lifted as he instantly attempted to envision her doing the deed herself and slowly nodded. He couldn’t believe where this was heading, but he was totally on board with it. The opportunity to actually touch her, kiss her, hold her, and be intimate was something he had wanted since academy days. It was like a fantasy come true dropping right into his lap. All she had to do was ask.

“I’m going to remove my hand now, and I ask you, do you have any problem accepting my request?”

Sylvain watched her carefully as she slowly pulled her hand from his mouth. “You haven’t actually requested anything yet,” he pointed out.

“Right,” she replied as she stepped closer and slipped her hands up his chest to his shoulders. “Would you be willing to,” she stretched onto her toes and pulled him so she could press her lips to his, delighting in his arms wrapping around her while his lips moved with hers. Their lips parted and she smiled. “Yes, I do believe you are willing, aren’t you?”

“Willing to what?” he prodded on as he lowered his head and kissed her again, swirling his tongue across her lower lip. Her lips parted allowing him to deepen the kiss. His eyes closed as he gathered her closer. Well aware that this interaction was simply a business deal of sorts as far as she was concerned. To him, it was so much more. His heart was going to be broken, he knew this, but he had this one opportunity to hold her and make her his for just one night. He wasn’t going to let it go.

Just being held and kissed by him was enough to heighten her desires. Sylvain’s hands were slowly caressing her back while his tongue lazily explored her mouth, drawing a soft moan from her throat. He pulled back just enough so she could stare up into his eyes. “Will you make love to me, Sylvain?” she softly whispered.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he answered quietly as he moved to lift her into his arms and carry her to the bed. He layed her down and then turned to remove his clothes.

Byleth reached over and retrieved a towel from a table and draped it on the bedpost before pulling her nightgown off. Her eyes watched Sylvain as he freed himself from his pants and walked toward her. She always knew he was a well-built man but, as her eyes drifted over his toned chest, torso, and lower, she was struck by just how perfectly put together he was. 

Just the sight of Byleth, the candlelight dancing on her bare skin, was enough to tug his libido well into overdrive. He slid onto the bed beside her and pulled her against him with one hand while the other encircled her breast and gently squeezed. She tipped her head up and he ceased the opportunity to capture her lips with his before his tongue began a slow and steady trail down her throat.

Byleth closed her eyes and sighed in delight as his tongue blazed a heated trail to her breast where he grazed her nipple with his teeth before drawing it into his mouth. A calloused hand slowly trailed down her ribcage, her abdomen, and down to her thigh before his fingers trailed to caress her folds already slick and ready for satisfaction. A soft moan escaped her lips as she rocked her hips into his hand. His fingers slid up and down, encircling her clit while applying just the perfect amount of pressure. Her fingers tangled into his hair while he dipped his finger deeply into her.

Sylvain adored how reactive she was to his touch and pushed another finger into her while his thumb continued an assault on her clit. He could feel his arousal growing by the moment and hoped he could remain in check since this whole interaction was for her benefit, not his.

He moved to press a kiss to her lips before blazing a trail down her neck where he sucked enough to leave a mark. She was his tonight, and he wanted to leave something for her to remember it was him that she needed. It was him that gave her what she wanted. Moving lower, he settled himself between her thighs where he softly blew over her folds before his tongue lashed out to taste her.

Byleth tipped her head back, releasing a slow moan. His tongue pressed and swirled in all the right places making her dizzy with pleasure. She couldn’t help the sounds her throat was making as she reached down and tangled her fingers in his hair. She could feel her peak approaching and rocked as he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. It was all she needed to push her over the edge. A deep, throaty moan escaped her lips as she jerked and shuttered in release. 

Sylvain wiped his hand over his mouth as he slid up in the bed and wrapped his hand around her nape to pull her in for a kiss. His lips hungrily devoured hers as she pressed into him wrapping her arm around him.

“Sylvain,” she whispered as she reached down and wrapped her fingers around his length. She wasn’t completely sure what she wanted from him next, but she knew she needed him. “I want more.”

“I’ll give you whatever you want, Byleth,” he sighed as he rocked his hips into her hand. 

“Promise?”

He lightly moaned as she gently nipped his neck while she very lightly stroked him. “I promise. Just tell me.”

“I want you inside. Deep inside.” She squeezed him now, smiling at his groan. “And I want it hard.”

Sylvain moved now, surprising her by getting up and grabbing the towel on the bedpost. 

“Where…” She watched him spread the towel on the table, leaving the end hanging over the edge, before turning and coming to scoop her into his arms. She smiled with anticipation as he set her on the table and positioned himself between her thighs while he pulled her to the table’s edge. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tipped her head so she could nip his neck.

His hands moved to hold her hips into position before rocking his cock against her slick and wet opening. His fingers gripped her hip with one hand while his other positioned himself and with a quick thrust, he pushed deeply into her while a deep sigh of pleasure escaped his lips. The feel of her around him made his head spin as he slowly pulled back before pushing deeply into her again bringing himself flush against her.

Byleth reveled in the feel of him sliding through her depths. She gripped his shoulders as she leaned back and arched in heated bliss. He pulled one of her thighs over his shoulder, adjusting the angle, as he pounded deeply into her getting a deep moan in reward. She crooked her other leg around him as he pushed deeply into her and held flush for a moment. When he shifted to press his thumb against her clit as he slowly drew back, it was enough to make her head spin.

Sylvain slowly rocked within her as his eyes drifted over her. Her breasts bouncing with his actions, her half-lidded eyes looking back at him, her lips parted as she sighed and moaned in pleasure was a sight he wanted burned in his memory. 

She sighed his name, as he moved within her and toyed with her clit. “Don’t stop,” she nearly cried in pleasure. She felt her legs starting to shake at the sheer ecstasy of his actions. He moved so he could thrust deeply into her again, while he vibrated his thumb roughly against her clit. Byleth thought she was going to spiral completely out of control as she felt herself quake in pure release.

Sylvain felt her muscles clench and pushed into her, holding still while she rode through her orgasm. He moved her leg from his shoulder and leaned into her. “We’re not done yet, sweetheart,” he purred in her ear. 

He watched her turn her face to smile up at him with passion filled eyes. Byleth wound her arms around him as he began a steady rhythm. Sylvain grabbed her hips, to steady her on the table and pushed deliberately into her, nearly leaving her before slamming against her again. “Oh damn, Sylvain, I think I love you,” she whispered thickly.

He closed his eyes as he wished that were true and not just a passion-fueled confession from the moment. Still, as he reveled in the feel of her, wet and tight around him as he thrusted into her, and the feel of her in his hands, he believed her for that moment. Just this moment, she loved him.

“Damn, Byleth, I don’t think I can hold out much longer,” he admitted in a husky whisper.

“Do it, Sylvain. Fill me up,” she sighed. 

He clutched her hips as he poured deeply into her with a throaty growl of relief. Drawing a couple of deep breaths, he slowly withdrew before lifting the towel edge to catch the leakage and wipe up a bit. “Do you mind if I just rest a few minutes before I go?” he asked as he gathered her into his arms and moved to the bed.

She rolled toward him as he came to lay beside her, wrapping her arm over him as she stretched up to press a kiss to his lips. “I don’t mind if you stay with me all night, Sylvain. It will be morning soon, and we can just sleep it away.”

“In that case,” he moved now to nestle her closer and tipped her face up so he could kiss her again.

She sighed as she settled against him. “You are just what I needed. Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you.”

She closed her eyes now. “Apparently, I need you, Sylvain. For my own peace of mind. But just for me,” she finished quietly. 

“Just for you.”


End file.
